cnrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Selenarctos
A Brief History Predecessor: The Philippine Free State Following the fall of the Philippine Free State and subsequent anarchy in the Philippine Islands, a coalition of Pax Pacifica nations led by Greater Aotearoa moved in to secure order in the Philippine islands. It was during this time our ruler IKrolm emerged onto the political stage. Originally a citizen of Greater Aoteroa, he was born on Easter Island and escaped some 5 years before the formation of Selenarctos but little else, including his exact age, is known. IKrolm quickly gathered the support of various, critical factions (many of which are signatories of the Selenarctan Constitution) including major industry leaders and upstanding Filipinos. Once he felt he had secured the support of a majority of the population, IKrolm initiated negotiations with Greater Aotearoa and the Pax Pacifica block to free the Philippine Islands. Largely through these negotiations, The Nation of Selenarctos was born. Diplomatic Agreements Recognized Nations All nations may be considered recognized except for the following: *Grassy Plains N' Such Active Diplomatic Agreements *Pax Pacifica (MDP) (First Pax Pacifica Thread, Second Thread) *The Sydney Accords (Non-Military) (The Sydney Convention) *The Asian Union (ODP) *The Treaty of Bankok (NAP+economic level) *The Oceanic Union (MDoAP) *Selenarctos/Cochin MDP/FTA (Upgrade from Selenarctos/Cochin NAP/FTA) Canceled Diplomatic Agreements *Selenarctos/Southern Tang NAP/FTA, Southern Tang Disbanded *Selenarctos/Troina NAP/FTA, Troina Disbanded *Observer: Asian Unity Pact (MDoAP), First AUP General Congress, Second AUP General Congress, AUP Disbanded *Selenarctos/Acca Dacca ODP/FTA, Acca Dacca Disbanded Other Threads of Importance *Selenarctos News Thread Noteworthy Events *The Founding of Selenarctos *The Constitution of Selenarctos *Military & Industrialization Contracts *Moon Landing *Military Upgrade *Annexation of Borneo *1050mm Cannon/Drydock Construction *Navy Construction *Breakup of Singacorp/Singapore Protectorate *Meeting in Singapore (Sumatra/Singapore Tunnel) *Mars Landing *Maglev Subway Construction *Of Politics (Revolutionary Thread) Past Military Operations *Northern Luzon Campaign, Successful *Yamato Defense, Canceled *XM1203 Artillery Test (Sands in the Wind War: Raochin/Rebel Army & Novak) *Missiles Over Mandalore (& rebuilding Mandalore; related: Enough is Enough, Missiles Over Furon) *Acca Dacca(& a little here), Ongoing Important Government Positions *'Benevolent Dictator for Life:' IKrolm Economic Division *'First Director:' Francis Mumar, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 10/30/09) *'Second Director:' Antonio Pilar, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/15/09) *'Bureau of Labor Chief:' Monique Javellana, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/15/09) Security Division *'First Director:' Marcelo Bonifacio, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/15/09) *'Second Director:' Alejandro Tiempo, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/15/09) *'Sea Force Commander:' Zaira Lhuillier, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/15/09) *'Air Force Commander:' Luis Trillanes, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 9/23/09) *'Ground Force Commander:' Joey Celerio, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/15/09) *'Domestic Force Commander:' Rio Agbayani, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 9/23/09) *'Foreign Intelligence Force Commander:' Gabriela Roxas, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 10/30/09) Popular Division *'First Director:' Pacita Arellano, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/15/09) *'Second Director:' Tim Toribio, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 10/30/09) *'Bureau of Social Welfare Chief:' Tomás Tolentino, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 12/8/09) *'Bureau of Criminal Law Chief:' Joseph Panlilo, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 9/23/09) Former Officials: *'Air Force Commander:' Edilberto Ayala, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-9/23/09) *'Domestic Force Commander:' Levi Nievera, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-9/23/09) *'Bureau of Criminal Law Chief:' Carlos Cosico, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-9/23/09) *'Economic Division First Director:' Stevan Roces, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-10/21/09) *'Second Director of the Popular Division:' Martin Tagalog, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-10/30/09) *'Foreign Intelligence Force Commander:' Tomás Nakpil, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-10/30/09) *'Bureau of Social Welfare Chief:' Juan Santos-Viola, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-12/8/09) Armed Forces of Selenarctos *Max IG Soldiers: 85,131 *Max IG Tanks: 8,513 *IG Planes: 105 *IG Navy: 57 Sea Force *Active Personnel: 40,000 *Reserve Personnel: 10,000 Ship Breakdown *(1) Manaul-class Aircraft Carrier (C-01) *(15) Polo-class Destroyers (DD-111 through 125) *(8) Duwende-class Light Stealth Frigates (LF-301S through 308S) *(4) Sirena-class Attack Submarines (AS-1U1 through 1U4) *(2) Cyclone-class Patrol Ships (P-001 and P-002) Decommissioned Ships * Spruance-Class Destroyers Anti-Ship Missiles: P-700 Anti-Ship Missile *Max Range: 625km *Max Speed: Mach 4.5 *Guidance: Inertial, Active or Passive Radar, Satellite-Based Targeting P-5 Anti-Ship Missile *Max Range: 750km *Max Speed: Mach 0.9 *Guidance: Inertial, Active Radar, Remote Course Correction CLASSIFIED: 60 automated land-based, air-camouflaged P-5 and P-700 launch facilities are located along on Selenarctan Coast lines. They are armed with 1,800 land-based P-5s and 720 land-based P-700s ready to launch at any given time plus another 1,800 P-5s and 360 P-700s in reserve. END CLASSIFIED Air Force *Active Combat Personnel: 15,000 *Reserve Combat Personnel: 10,000 Aircraft Breakdown: *(40 Squadrons) F22 Air Superiority Fighter *(11 Squadrons) F35 Strike Fighter *(5 Squadrons) 2O37 Strategic Bomber *(10 Squadrons) Predator C UAV One squadron consists of 12 planes. Missiles Aster 15 SAM Anti-Aircraft/Anti-Missile Missile (Link) *Mass: 310kg *Min Range: 1.7km *Max Range: 30km *Max Speed: Mach 3 *Guidance: Telemetry uplink, terminal active radar homing Used by: *Duwende-class Light Stealth Frigate Aster 30 SAM Anti-Aircraft/Anti-Missile Missile (Link) *Mass: 510kg *Min Range: 3km *Max Range: 120km *Max Speed: Mach 4.5 *Guidance: Telemetry uplink, terminal active radar homing Used by: *Duwende-class Light Stealth Frigate *Spruance-Class Destroyer MIM-104F Patriot PAC-3 SAM Anti-Missile/Anti-Aircraft Missile (" Link) All PAC-3 missiles feature PDB-6 software and MSE. They're usually launched from a TEL mounted on an M911, similar to the one pictured. *Max Range: 30 km *Mass: 320 kg (per missile) *Export Cost: 3,000,000 NSC per 4-missile package Used by: *Ground Launch from a TEL only. S-500 SAM Anti-Ballistic Missile/Anti-Aircraft Missile (Link) The S-500 is designed to planes and ICBMs at speeds of up to Mach 5. It features the ability to simultaneously track and engage up to ten seperate targets. *Range: 600km *Export Cost: Not Approved for Export Used by: *Ground launch from a fixed position or mobile TEL. *Manaul-class Aircraft Carrier *Polo-class Destroyer AGM-114 Hellfire Missile (Air-to-Surface) *Max Range: 8,000m *Average Unit Cost: 68,000NSC Used by: *Predator-A UAV *Predator-C UAV Hellfire Missile Variants in Use: *AGM-114L Longbow Hellfire **Primary Use: Armored Units **Warhead: tandem HEAT shaped charge *AGM-114M Hellfire II **Primary Use: Buildings/Light Vehicles **Warhead: Fragmentation or Inciendary *AGM-114N Hellfire II **Primary Use: Urban Targets, Ships **Warhead: Thermobaric Metal-Augmented Charge *AGM-114P Hellfire II **Primary Use: High-Altitude Aircraft **Warhead: tandem HEAT shaped charge CLASSIFIED: Satellite Radar Network: 10 radar-equipped satellites which provide 24 hour global monitoring of missiles and planes. More information here. Sonobouy: plane-dropable, active-sonar bouy designed to scan an area and transmit data through a satellite uplink. Sonobouies are kept deployed in 33 main shipping lanes/channels around Selenarctos to monitor for unauthorized passage. END CLASSIFIED Ground Force *Active Combat Personnel: 100,000 trained soldiers *Reserve Combat Personnel: 50,000 soldiers Man-Portable Weapons of the Ground Force Vehicles and Heavy Weapons of the Ground Force Domestic Force *Active Personnel: 40,000 police officers *Active Rapid-Response Personnel: 4,000 The standard rifle of Domestic Force Rapid-Responce units is the SG 552 SWAT assault rifle. (link 1, link 2) Light Craft: *Air-Cushioned Landing Craft (LCAC) Large Vessels: *(3) Cyclone-class Patrol Ships (P-001 and P-002) Aerial Craft: *(10) Predator A UAV The Predator A UAV, originally manufactured by the Selenarctan Strategic Defense Corporation for the Air Force, was transferred to the Domestic Force after the introduction of the Predator C and is most commonly used for surveillance of waterways or, if necessary, tactical support of Rapid-Response Personnel. Foreign Intelligence Force: Foreign Embassies Number: 6 Embassy Location: New England (FSA) *Ambassador: Lorna Roces *CivilianEmbassy Personnel: 12 *Embassy Security Personnel: 10 (Active Ground Force on loan to the Foreign Intelligence Force) Embassy Location: Great Lakes State *Ambassador: Joseph Mapúa *Civilian Embassy Personnel: 14 *Embassy Security Personnel: 10 (Active Ground Force on loan to the Foreign Intelligence Force) Embassy Location: Arctica *Ambassador: Pablo Nakpil *Civilian Embassy Personnel: 9 *Embassy Security Personnel: 10 (Active Ground Force on loan to the Foreign Intelligence Force) Embassy Location: Disparuea *Ambassador: Lorna Bayle *Civilian Embassy Personnel: 17 *Embassy Security Personnel: 10 (Active Ground Force on loan to the Foreign Intelligence Force) Domestic Embassies Number: 3 Nation: New England *Ambassador: Miley Lucas Nation: Arctica *Ambassador: Martin Carter Nation: Disparu *Ambassador: Dorothy Enright Please Note: While ambassadors maintain diplomatic immunity, other embassy personnel are subject to Selenarctan law. A recognized country may request equivalent punishment be carried out within it's own facilities. Government Policies Border Policy Open borders. Selenarctos reserves the right to search and/or seize any suspected illegal or intentionally harmful cargo passing through or into Selenarctan waters. All persons entering Selenarctos must present a valid passport or equivalent documentation, or file for refugee status. Those entering by passport without a work permit will be given a visa valid for 90 days and, for visits lasting between 80 and 90 days, a second visa will not be issued for 30 days after the date of departure. Intentional failure (as determined by a court of law) to exit the country or entering illegally is a federal offense. Water Boundaries Selenarctos claims territorial sovereignty over all waterways within 10nm (dark blue on the map) of any of our numerous islands/internal waters and exclusive economic use of waterways up to 200nm offshore (middle blue). Water Policy Open water. Ships registered to any recognized nation may sail unhindered though waters claimed by Selenarctos. Ships sailing within the Selenarctan territorial waters or entering any docking facilities are subject to search and/or seizure. Unallied military vessels moving through Selenarctan waterways are required to file a course at least 24 hours beforehand with the Domestic Force. Ships not registered or registered to an unrecognized nation may be stopped and searched at the discretion of the Security Division. Air Boundaries Selenarctos claims the airspace within it's exclusive economic waterways extending upward from the earth's core (meaning it expands slightly as you go up) to an altitude of 100km above the earth's surface. Air Policy Open air. Any civilian planes may fly through Selenarctos airspace, provided they maintain an altitude at least 5,000 meters above the ground level. Unallied military planes, planes flying lower than 5,000m, and planes with the intent to land must file a flight plan with the Air Force at least 24 hours in advance. Sensitive Data Policy Maps and Cities Manila (Capital) *Population: 4,500,000 *Additional Information: Home to the Government Center, Capitol Building, Air Force command, Sea Force command, main Sea Force docks, Ground Force command, central Domestic Force organization, and Foreign Intelligence command. (1) Fieres *Population: 900,000 (2) Cerrie *Population: 550,000 *Additional Information: Home to the space program administrative offices and mission control. (3) Raine *Population: 600,000 (4) Rrenes *Population: 1,200,000 (5) Oénsel *Population: 800,000 (6) Andalia *Population: 650,000 (7) Preh *Population: 1,700,000 (8) Rantél *Population: 500,000 (9) Eyes *Population: 800,000 (10) Viena *Population: 600,000 Major Corporations of Selenarctos Selenarctan Strategic Defense Corporation The Selenarctan Strategic Defense Corporation, also refereed to as Selenarctan Defense Industries, Inc., is the primary supplier of military goods to Selenarctan armed forces. *Headquarters: Manila *Approximate Employees: 18,000 (including R&D and production divisions) Pren Wood Products Pren Wood Products produces an estimated 65% of wood, paper, and other wood-pulp products used through out Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Pren *Approximate Employees: 28,000 Filipino Steel Filipino Steel is the #1 supplier of steel, coal and uranium within Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Pren *Approximate Employees: 59,000 (Number does not include non-Selenarctan citizens.) *CEO: Antonio Pilar General Metals, Ltd General Metals is the #2 supplier of steel and the #1 supplier of aluminum, brass, copper and gold. *Headquarters: Fieres *Approximate Employees: 41,000 Ersch Electronics, Inc. Ersch Electronics is the #1 supplier of both consumer and industrial electronics within Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Oénsel *Approximate Employees: 34,000 Selenarctan Power, Inc. Selenarctan Power, Inc. (SPI) is the only power supplier in Selenarctos, and works closely with the government to ensure 24 hour/day coverage is available to every island. *Headquarters: Manila *Approximate Employees: 21,000 Fieres Shipyards, Inc. Fieres Shipyards, Inc. is the only manufacturer of ships displacing more than 200,000kg within Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Manila *Approximate Employees: 9,000 COISCO Shipping, Inc. COISCO is the largest domestic and international shipping company in Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Preh *Approximate Employees: 8,500 Selenarctan Aerospace Consortium 12 medium-sized and a number of smaller corporations make up the Selenarctan Aerospace Consortium, who supply most government aircraft and spacecraft, as well as a number of commercial planes. *FF5000 sales to the Kingdom of Cochin Deployed Military Assets Singapore Protectorate Ground Force: *2,000 infantry plus support personnel and equipment *200 BXII AFVs *1 Artillery Company of 8 XM1203 NLOS Cannons Naval Force: *1st Task Force: DD-121 SS Tiyanak, DD-122 SS Kiyabusan & DD-123 SS Kapre **Temporarily relocated to Acca Dacca Air Force: *105th Interceptor Squadron *106th Interceptor Squadron *307th Remote Squadron *308th Remote Squadron Borneo Protectorate Ground Force: *2nd Mechanized Division Category:Selenarctos Category:Asian Nations Category:Pacific Nations